Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Lady Seska
Summary: Phoebe Mackenzie ist eine normale Hexe, die in ihrem 7. Schuljahr nach Hogwarts kommt. Scheinbar, denn ein Geheimnis um ihre Vergangenheit sorgt schon bald für viel Aufregung.
1. Eine neue Schule

Kapitel 1: Eine neue Schule

~Traumsequenz~

Dunkelheit…Nebel wirbelte umher und tauchte die Welt in ihre Schatten. Wind pfiff durch die Bäume und gab ein schauderhaftes Heulen preis.

Sie standen still und unbeweglich wie Statuen im Gras und warteten. Schwarze Umhänge wehten im Wind. Gespenstige Stille umgab sie, durchbrochen von Schreien. Schreien einer Frau. Sie schrie markerschütternd und flehte um Gnade. Sie wusste, dass sie sterben musste.

Ein schrilles Lachen, verrückt und mit einem Hauch von Wahnsinn war das einzige Geräusch, das die peinvollen Schreie übertönte. Es war ein Lachen, das einem die Nackenhaare sträuben lässt.

Eine Stimme, kalt und nicht menschlich, sprach nur zwei Worte. Leise waren sie und doch waren sie das vielleicht schauderhafteste.

„Avada Kedavra."

Ein grüner Blitz erhellte die Nacht, enthüllte silberne Masken. Die Schreie verstummten augenblicklich und wichen einer todgeschwängerten Stille…

~Traumsequenz Ende~

„Ahhhhh!" Ich schnappe nach Luft und merke, dass ich kerzengerade im Bett sitze. „Es war nur ein Traum!", sagte ich zu mir selbst, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich mich damit nur selbst belüge. Ich strich durch meine schweißnassen Haare, die mir wie üblich als „lockiges Gestrüpp" vom Kopf absteht.

Mit einem Seufzen schlug ich meine Bettdecke zurück und verließ mit wackeligen Beinen das Bett. Während der paar Schritte zum Fenster fühlte ich die Kopfschmerzen, die jede meiner verfluchten Visionen begleiten wie ein unsichtbarer Schatten.

Diese Visionen habe ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang und sie sind mehr ein Fluch als ein Segen. Wer möchte denn schon gerne immer und überall Menschen gewaltsam zu Tode kommen sehen? Denn das sind sie: Todesvisionen. Je schrecklicher der Tod, desto schlimmer die anschließenden Kopfschmerzen.

Nachdenklich öffnete ich das Fenster und genoss die kalte Nachtluft, die mir um die Nase wehte.

Meine Gedanken kreisten um die Frau, deren Tod ich gesehen habe. Wer mochte sie sein und warum musste sie sterben? Das sind Fragen, die mir nie beantwortet werden. So ist es mit bei jeder.

Aber am Frustrierensten ist, dass ich nie ihre Gesichter sehe.

Doch ich kannte ihre Mörder. Todesser, erbarmungslos und brutal.

Schon komisch. Bis vor 6 jahren konnte ich, Phoebe Mackenzie, mit dem Begriff überhaupt nichts anfangen. Ich dachte an die Zeit damals zurück. Vor 6 Jahren, kurz bevor ich die Zauberschule Magiras im deutschen Harz besuchen sollte, eröffneten mir meine Adoptiveltern die ganze Wahrheit über mich, meine Herkunft und die magische Welt.

Man kann sich kaum vorstellen wie das war, wenn man es nicht selbst erlebt hat. Offenbart zu bekommen, dass man adoptiert wurde ist eine Sache. Ein Schock, um genau zu sein. Viel größer war jedoch das Entsetzen, als ich gesagt bekam, dass ich eine Hexe bin und aus einer reinblütigen Familie stamme.

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen schloss ich das Fenster und schlich in mein Bett, um wenigstens noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, bevor ich ab morgen meine neue Schule besuche.

Mit diesem Gedanken fiel ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

„Phoebe! Aufstehen!". Missmutig öffnete ich meine Augen, um sie gleich darauf wieder zu schließen. „Mist", dachte ich und merkte, wie meine Kopfschmerzen der vergangenen Nacht mit voller Stärke zurückkamen.

Ein vorsichtiger Blick zur Uhr sagte mir, dass es bereits 9 Uhr war.

Schnell stand ich auf und zog mit eine Jeans und mein violettes T-Shirt an. Eine weiße Schleife im Haar vervollständigte mein Outfit. Die neue Schuluniform würde ich erst kurz vor der Ankunft in Hogwarts anziehen. Langsam spürte ich die Nervosität.

Punkt halb 11 erreichten meine Eltern und ich King's Cross in London. Jetzt nur noch zum Gleis! Nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedung seitens meines Vaters und einer eher tränenreichen seitens meiner Mutter schnappte ich mir meinen Koffer und den Käfig mit Abraxas, dem Kolkraben, den ich in Deutschland bekommen habe und machte mich auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Gleis.

„Schön!", dachte ich, „Und wo soll dieses ominöse Gleis 9 ¾ denn nun sein?" Ich blickte mich um und entdeckte eine größere Gruppe. Neben zwei älteren Leuten, offensichtlich die Eltern, liefen ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Allesamt haben sie Sommersprossen und rote Haare. Begleitet werden sie von einem großen Jungen mit schwarzen strubbeligen Haaren und eine junge Frau mit recht buschigen, braunen Haaren. Jeder von den jungen Leuten trug einen ähnlichen Koffer wie ich.

Unauffällig, mit schön viel Abstand, folgte ich ihnen bis zu einer Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig sehen, wie sie in der Wand verschwanden. Moment mal! In einer Wand verschwinden geht doch gar nicht! „Natürlich, ein Illusion!", wurde mir klar und ich gab mir gedanklich einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten.

Entschlossen fasste ich meinen Koffer und den Käfig fester und trat durch das Tor…

tbc


	2. Aufbruch

Kapitel 2: Aufbruch

Ich öffnete meine Augen und war überwältigt. Vor mir eröffnete sich eine Welt, wie sie kontrastreicher nicht sein konnte. Während der tägliche Betrieb des übrigen Bahnhofes eher ruhig und gemächlich seinen Gang nahm, war er hier schon weit darüber hinaus. Dominiert wurde der Bahnsteig vor mir von einer scharlachroten Lock, die ihren weißen Dampf über die Menschenmenge blies. Auf einem goldenen Schild an der Front der Lock konnte ich das Wort „Hogwartsexpress" lesen. Meine Augen wanderten weiter. Genau wie der Zug war auch das gesamte Gleis in warmen Rottönen gehalten und ich spürte zum ersten Mal seit ich dieses Land betreten hatte ein Anflug von Heimatgefühlen.

Ja, das kannte ich. In Deutschland brachte genau wie hier in England ein Zug die Schüler zu Beginn des Schuljahres zur Schule. Erinnerungen stiegen in mir hoch. Ich musste an meine Feundinnen denken. Getrennt durch die Ferien bei unseren Familien war der Abreisetag auch der Tag an dem wir uns wieder trafen und gemeinsam in das neue Schuljahr starteten, voll mit neuen Ideen, wie wir die Lehrer auf die Palme bringen konnten, und voll gespannter Neugier, was das neue Schuljahr mit sich bringen würde.

In meinen Gedanken sah ich sie wie jedes Jahr auf mich zu rennen. Caro mit ihren dunklen lockigen Haare und ihrem breiten Lächeln und Lena mit ihrer geliebten smaragdgrünen Strickmütze und ihrer Eule auf der Schulter. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Ich vermisste sie schrecklich. Ich vermisste Caros chaotische Art und Lena liebenswürdige Vernunft. Mit meinen eher ruhigen, aber auch abenteuerlustigen Wesen fanden drei ganz verschiedene Charaktere zu einer besonderen Freundschaft zusammen. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte mich mit Traurigkeit. Die Beiden zurückzulassen war schwer für mich gewesen, waren sie doch die einzigen, die mich so nahmen, wie ich war. Mit meinen Visionen.

Ich schüttelte die Traurigkeit ab und lenkte meine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. Meine Blicke schweiften weiter über die Menschenmenge vor mir. Ein reges Treiben bereitete seine Decke vor mir aus. Links von mir sah ich ein paar jüngere Schüler, vermutlich Erstklässler, die es gar nicht erwarten konnten, nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Sie sprangen voller Energie um ihre Eltern herum, die teilweise belustigt, aber zugleich auch ein wenig genervt dreinschauten. Ich schmunzelte.

Ein paar Meter weiter standen offensichtlich ältere Schüler, die von der herrschenden Freude und Erwartung, die in der Luft lagen, kaum berührt wurden. Sie standen zusammen und schienen sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren. Ich folgte ihren Blicken und sah die Quelle ihres Spaßes. Ein kleiner Junge, schlaksig und mit langen blonden Haare, hatte offensichtlich sein Haustier verloren und kroch nun suchend auf dem Boden herum. Ein Stück weiter versuchte sich ein Schüler seiner Mutter zu entziehen, welche ihm seine Kleidung richten wollte.

Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung den Bahnsteig entlang. Im Slalom zog ich durch die Menge, darauf achtend, dass mein Koffer und Abraxas Käfig niemanden behinderten.

„Hast du auch wirklich alles, mein Schatz?", hörte ich eine Mutter neben mir sagen. „Ja, Mama, ich hab wirklich alles!", bei dieser genervten Antwort musste ich schmunzeln. Wie oft habe ich im selben Tonfall auf diese Frage geantwortet, wenn sie regelmäßig zu Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres von meiner Mutter gestellt wurde.

Ohne, dass ich es merkte, begannen meine Augen wieder auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Gierig nahm ich alles auf, was sie sahen. Mütter und Väter, genervte Kinder, Freunde, die über sich ihre Ferien austauschten…

„Mist!". Das ich schon immer unfähig war mich umzuschauen und gleichzeitig vorwärts zu gehen, wurde mir wieder einmal gnadenlos vom Schicksal aufs Brot geschmiert. Mit hochrotem Kopf rappelte ich mich wieder vom Boden auf. Mann, war mir das peinlich. Da stellte sich mir wieder die Frage, warum zum Teufel so etwas ausgerechnet mir passieren musste.

In diesem Moment blieben zwei glänzende, schwarze Schuhe vor meinen noch immer zu Boden gerichteten Augen stehen.

„Pass gefälligst auf, wo du hinfällst du liegst im Weg!"

Mein Blick traf sturmgraue Augen, ein blasses Gesicht und weißblonde Haare. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, mein Gott, das tat er tatsächlich nicht. Seine hellen Haare passten zu seinem hellen Teint und verliehen ihm ein engelhaftes Aussehen.

Seine grauen Augen kamen mir vor wie graue Seen. Ich glaubte ich begann in ihnen zu versinken. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Ein Gefühl stieg in mir hoch, ein Gefühl, das ich bisher noch nicht kannte. Es war warm, aber zur gleichen Zeit auch bedrückend, als würde eine schwere Last auf meinen Brustkorb drücken. Es war verwirrend.

Es war, als ob ich angezogen und gleichzeitig abgestoßen werden würde. Für einen kurzen Moment legte sich ein Blitzen in die grauen Seen. Es war nur kurz, so kurz, dass es auch eine Täuschung hätte sein können. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass es da gewesen war. In diesem kleinen Blitzen zeigte sich eine Emotion, die im krassen Gegensatz zu dem stand, was er zuvor zu mir sagte. Überraschung, aber auch Amüsement konnte ich für diesen kurzen Moment – und er war wirklich kurz – in seinen Augen sehen. Und ich mochte diesen Ausdruck, stellte ich überrascht und etwas atemlos fest.

Doch in dieser Moment war nun vorbei. Das, was ich jetzt in seinen Augen sah, lief mir kalt den Rücken herunter. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Binnen einer Sekunde wechselte das Gefühl in seinen grauen Augen von Amüsement zu… Arroganz und…Wut! Ich musste aufkeuchen.

Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, dessen Emotionen sich so rasant änderten. Irgendwie machte mir dies ein wenig Angst.

Sein arroganter und wütender Blick schien glühende Speere in mein Inneres zu schießen. „Die sind bestimmt zusätzlich in Brand gesteckt worden, so wie die glühen.", dachte ich. Seltsamerweise fühlte ich sie schmerzhaft in der Nähe meines Herzens. Sein Blick tat weh. Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich erlebt, wie schmerzhaft ein Blick sein konnte.

Automatisch suchte ich einen Grund, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich dieser Emotionswechsel einstellte. Verwirrt merkte ich, dass ich den Grund auch bei mir suchte. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich unschuldig war. Naja, wenn man davon absah, dass ich vor ihm lag.

Trotz alledem schien ich wie gelähmt. So sehr ich mich auch bemühte, mein Blick blieb an seinem kleben, ertrug die schmerzhafte Wut seiner sturmgrauen Augen.

„Nun komm schon. Der Zug fährt gleich!". Nur langsam fing ich an meine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Die Aufforderung an den jungen Mann mit den grauen Augen, kam von einem Mädchen schräg hinter ihm mit schwarzen Haaren und einem ebenso arroganten Blick wie ihr Begleiter.

Er warf mir noch einen abwertenden und angewiderten Blick zu und drehte sich um, folgte seiner Begleiterin zum Zug, wo sie schließlich einstiegen.

Mein Blick glitt zur großen Uhr an der Überdachung des Bahnsteigs. Zehn vor Elf! Ich richtete mich auf, strich über meine Kleidung und warf meinen, mir ins Gesicht gefallenen, Zopf über die Schulter. Eilig griff ich meinen Koffer und den Käfig neben mir und rannte zur Zugtür.

Im Zug schritt ich die Gänge entlang auf der Suche nach einem Sitzplatz. Abraxas wurde langsam unruhig und flatterte in seinem Käfig mit den Flügeln. „Ist ja gut!", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Gegen Ende des Zuges fand ich schließlich ein freies Abteil und verstaute meinen Koffer auf der Gepäckablage. Abraxas ließ ich frei fliegen. Er krächzte dankbar und streckte sich. Ich sank in den Sitz und spürte wie der Zug den Bahnhof verließ. „Endlich geht es nach Hogwarts.", dachte ich und machte es mir gemütlich für die lange Fahrt.

tbc


	3. Bekanntschaften

Kapitel 3: Bekanntschaften

Die fahrt verlief verhältnismäßig ruhig, wie ich fand. Obwohl der Zug voller lärmender Schüler war, hielt sich der „Besuch" in dem Abteil, in dem ich es mir gemütlich gemacht hatte, relativ in Grenzen.

Ab und zu öffnete sich die Abteiltür und gab hereinlukende Gesichter frei. So suchte ein Junge mit dunklen Haaren und einem schüchternen Blick kleinlaut seine Kröte. Ich musste mich beherrschen, um ihm so freundlich wie nur irgendwie möglich verstehen zu geben, dass seine Kröte sich nicht in meinem Abteil befand und er doch bitte woanders suchen sollte. Ich musste seufzen.

Ein verlorenes Haustier war für mich nun wirklich nicht von Bedeutung. Besonders nicht nach letzter Nacht. Die Todesvision von letzter Nacht beschäftigte noch immer meine Gedanken. Wie jedes Mal zog sie mich mental runter. Wie so oft, stellte ich mir wieder und wieder die gleichen Fragen. _Wer war sie? Warum musste sie sterben?_

Ein Sonnenstrahl blitzte durch die Wolken und traf mein Gesicht. Schmerzerfüllt wandte ich mich vom Fenster ab. Die Kopfschmerzen, welche ich regelrecht vergessen hatte, begannen mich wieder zu quälen. Wieder einmal verfluchte ich die Tatsache, dass diese Kopfschmerzen selbst das beste Schmerzmittel überlebten. Meine ohnehin schlechte Laune sank nahe Richtung Nullpunkt.

Wenig später fanden auch noch ein paar weitere Schüler den Weg in mein Abteil. Offensichtlich waren sie von Neugierde gepackt. Die Nachricht, dass sich eine neue Schülerin im Zug befand, lief wie ein Lauffeuer durch den Zug. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Tier im Zoo, so wie ich angestarrt wurde. Es fing an zu nerven, was sich in meiner Miene deutlich widerspiegelte. Ein Blick reichte daraufhin aus, um auch den Neugierigsten mit hochroten Kopf und einer Entschuldigung zu vertreiben.

Ich wusste selbst nicht, was mit mir los war. Normalerweise war ich ein Mensch, der seine Gefühle gut beherrschen konnte. Gerade Wut und schlechte Laune machte mir in der Hinsicht wenig aus.

Egal wie viel Wut ich auch bisher in meinem Bauch hatte, sie blieb bis jetzt auch dort. Doch im Moment war ich so genervt und vor allem wütend auf meine fehlende Beherrschung, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, meine Wut würde gleich aus mir herausbrechen. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass sie Abteilscheiben zerspringen. In meiner Kindheit war dies typisch für mich. Wenn ich damals starke Gefühle hatte, gab es immer irgendwo Scherben.

Meine Eltern fanden diese Ereignisse nie verwunderlich. Sie taten es stets als Zufall ab und es wurde nicht darüber gesprochen. Es wurde zum Tabu-Thema erklärt. Heute weiß ich, dass meine Eltern sehr wohl wussten, warum dies geschah. Schließlich geschah dies schon unzähligen zukünftigen Hexen und Zauberern.

Verwundert schüttelte ich den Kopf, als ich merkte, dass meine Gedanken zum Zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in der Vergangenheit verweilten. Erst die Erinnerung an meine Freundinnen und jetzt an meine Kindheit.

„Hallo, du musste neu sein!"

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken. An der Tür stand ein junges Mädchen. Rote Haare umrahmten ein freundliches und offenes Gesicht. Blaue Augen funkelten mir entgegen. Sie war attraktiv, musste ich neidisch zugeben. Ich konnte mit meinen widerspenstigen Locken und meinem blassen Gesicht nicht mithalten. Als ob ich sie dazu aufgefordert hätte trat sie ganz ein und schmiss sich auf die Bank mir gegenüber.

Meinen feindlichen Blick a la „Lass mich in Ruhe, ich hab schlechte Laune" ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Die Neugierde in Person schien mir gegenüber zu sitzen. In Gedanken verdrehte ich genervt die Augen.

„Ich bin Ginevra Weasley! Du kannst mich Ginny nennen. Wie heißt du?", kam auch schon die nächste Frage.

Ich hatte nun wirklich nicht den Nerv, ihr zu antworten. Meine Kopfschmerzen schwellten an. Mein Blick glitt zum Fenster in der Absicht ihr nicht zu antworten. Vielleicht lässt sie mich in Ruhe meine schlechte Laune pflegen, wenn ich sie lang genug ignoriere.

„Oh, ich verstehe, du willst mich ignorieren, sodass ich abhaue und du in schlechte Laune ertrinken kannst, stimmst?" Mist, konnte sie jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen? Diesen Triumph wollte ich ihr nicht gönnen.

„Phoebe Mackenzie ist mein Name.", sagte ich nach ein paar Minuten Stille und blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen! Weißt du schon in welches Haus und welchen Jahrgang du kommst?" Hier horchte ich zum ersten Mal auf. Meine Eltern hatten mir bisher nur wenig von Hogwarts erzählt, doch das mit den Häusern hörte ich zum ersten Mal. Neugierde regte sich in mir.

„Was hat es mit diesen Häusern auf sich?" Sie sah mich überrascht an. Anscheinend nahm sie einfach an, dass ich es wusste. Seltsamerweise fühlte ich ein Bedürfnis mich zu erklären.

„Ich komme aus Deutschland von der Zauberschule Magiras. Meine Eltern sind hierher gezogen und so musste ich die Schule wechseln. Ich weiß so gut wie nichts über Hogwarts", entschuldigend sah ich sie an.

Ginny setzte sich auf und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. Ich bereitete mich auf einen längeren Vertrag vor.

„Also, eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Es gibt vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und dann gibt es noch Slytherin. Hoffe mal, dass du da nicht hinkommst. Malfoy und Konsorten sind da." Gerade wollte ich sie fragen, wer denn nun wieder dieser Malfoy war, als die Tür erneut aufflog.

„Hier bist du. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!" das Mädchen, dass nun in meinem Abteil stand, kannte ich. Vom Sehen natürlich. Es war das Mädchen aus der Gruppe, der ich zum Gleis gefolgt war. Ihr Blick fiel auf mich und es hellte sich auf. Sofort hatte ich das Gefühl offiziell zum „Pflegefall" zu mutieren.

Ginny stellte mich ihrer Freundin vor. Im Gegensatz dazu lernte ich, dass der Neuankömmling Hermine Granger hieß und in den Abschlussjahrgang ging. Beide Mädchen, die doch nicht so nervig waren, wie ich angenommen hatte, klärten mich anschließend über Hogwarts auf. Sie redeten über Lehrer, Fächer, die Häuser, Unterricht und über Jungs. Letzteres tat vor allen Ginny.

Mit der Zeit verschwand meine schlechte Laune und auch meine Kopfschmerzen verzogen sich. Die restliche Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Es war bereits dunkel, als der Zug in den Bahnhof von einem kleinen Zaubererdorf namens Hogsmeade. Ginny und Hermin verabschiedeten sich von mir. Beide mussten ihre Aufgaben als Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin wahrnehmen. Ich trat auf den Bahnhof. Wie bereits auf dem Postwege besprochen hielt ich nach den kleinen Erstklässlern Ausschau.

„Erstklässler! Hierher!" Hinter mir stand der größte Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte. Schwarze Knopfaugen sahen mich an. Er war mir sofort sympathisch. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch die letzten Erstklässler um uns gescharrt. Wir folgten dem sympathischen Riesen zu einem Seeufer, wo ich mit drei weiteren kleinen Schülern in ein Boot verfrachtet wurde.

In der Dunkelheit glitten die Boote über den See. Sie folgten einer Biegung und dann sah ich es. Majestätisch ragte es vor uns auf, Schloss Hogwarts…

tbc


	4. Sprechender Hut

Kapitel 4: Sprechender Hut

„Willkommen auf Schloss Hogwarts! Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall. Sie werden gleich in die Große Halle geführt und dort auf die Häuser verteilt." Vor mir stand eine große streng dreinblickende Hexe. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu so einem festen Knoten frisiert, dass mir schon selbst der Kopf wehtat.

Ich spürte ihre Autorität und dass sie es gewohnt war, Befehle zu geben. Ich streckte meinen Geist etwas aus und berührte ihre Aura. Sie pulsierte schwach und offenbarte mir ein großes, mit reichlichen Erfahrungen bestücktes magisches Potential. Irgendwie hatte ich es mir zur Angewohntheit gemacht, jede Hexe und jeden Zauberer so auf ihre magische Stärke zu „testen".

Im Gegensatz zu meinen Todesvisionen, war diese Fähigkeit sehr nützlich und hat mir auch schon oft geholfen. Neben dem magischen Pulsieren der Magie spüre ich nämlich auch, oder vielmehr sehe ich, welchen Charakter die Person vor mir hat, die Aura zeigt sich mir dann in Farben, die für verschiedene Eigenschaften stehen.

Professor McGonagalls Aura erstrahlte in Farben, denen ich Strenge aber auch Fairness zuordne. Ich seufzte innerlich. Der Unterricht bei dieser Lehrerin musste kein Zuckerschlecken sein.

In dem Moment gingen die Türen zur Großen Halle auf. Ich bemerkte, dass ich den Rest des Vortrages der älteren Hexe nicht mitbekommen habe. Zum Glück jedoch haben mir meine beiden Zugbekanntschaften Ginny und Hermine schon das Wichtigste erzählt, sodass ich nun hinter den aufregenden Erstklässlern hinterher gehe.

Vor mir lag eine halle mit brennenden Kerzen geschmückt, die die Atmosphäre gemütlich aber auch erhaben wirken lassen. An den Wänden hingen Banner, die die Schulwappen zeigten.

Als ich hoch zur Decke der Halle sah, kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Ein klarer Nachthimmel mit funkelnden abertausenden Sternen bedeckte die Halle und ihre Besucher. Wie in Trance starrte ich, während ich weiterging, die Decke an und ich fühlte den Zauber Hogwarts, seine schlosseigene Macht, tief in mir.

Professor McGonagall bedeutete uns, uns mit dem Gesicht zu den anwesenden Schülern aufzustellen und holte einen Schemel und einen alten schäbig aussehenden Hut, den sie vor uns stellte.

Gebannt schauten alle Schüler zu dem Hut und gerade als ich mir die Frage stellen wollte, worauf den alle verdammt noch mal warten, öffnete sich die Hutkrempe und den Hut begann – eigenartigerweise - zu … singen!

Vollkommen irritiert schaute ich in der Halle umher. Mir schlich sich der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass das hier unter Halluzinationen, hervorgerufen durch meine Vision von vergangener Nacht, fallen würde.

Dass jedoch auch alle anderen zur gleichen Zeit ebenfalls unter dieser sehr grotesken Halluzination litten, war gänzlich unmöglich. Ihre erwartungserfüllten Gesichter, die alle auf den Hut starrten, ließen meinen Blick wieder auf das alte Stück Stoff zurückkehren. Gerade rechzeitig, um den Anfang des Liedes mitzubekommen:

_Ein alter Hut, das bin ich nun,_

_lang bin ich schon, seit alles begann._

_Meine Pflicht ich tu,_

_auf meine Weisheit, ich mich besann._

_In welches Haus ich komm', das fragt ihr mich,_

_Ob Hufflepuff, ob Ravenclaw,_

_Das weiß nur ich._

_Vielleicht Slytherin oder Gryffindor,_

_das sag ich euch, nun fraget mich._

_Doch dunkel ist die Zeit,_

_Ein Licht muss her _

_zu scheinen durch der Dunkelheit._

_Nun hört mir zu, lauscht meinen Worten_

_Wo Feindschaft ist, da gibt's auch Freunde,_

_Wo Hass, da wohnt auch Liebe an vielen Orten._

_Drum denket nach, zögert nicht._

_Nutzt eure Weisheit wie ich,_

_zu Verbannen das Böse, willkommen das Licht_.

Einen Moment lang war Stille, dann begannen alle zu applaudieren. Wie eine Welle donnerte ihre Begeisterung über mich hinweg. In diesem Moment trat Professor McGonagall vor und schlagartig verstummte die Menge.

/Ja, die hat wirklich Autorität./, dachte ich. „Bones, Emily!". Ein kleines blondes Mädchen trat vor und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sie sah ängstlich zu der Lehrerin auf, die ihr kurz und kaum merklich einen aufmunternden Blick schenkte. Eine Sekunde später reif der Hut „RAVENCLAW!" und die Kleine hüpfte wie ein Gummiball zu einen der tische in der Mitte, wo sie herzlich begrüßt wurde.

Bevor ich sie weiter beobachten konnte, rief Professor McGonagall den nächsten auf.

„Carter, Jack!"

Besagter ging auf den Hut zu, setzte sich und der Hut rief kaum 10 Sekunden später laut aus: „HUFFLEPUFF!" Carter, Jack lief auf den zweiten Tisch in der Mitte zu, wo er sich mit erleichterter Miene zwischen seinen Mitschülern niederließ.

So ging es weiter. Neun weitere Schüler kamen nach Gryffindor, dem Tisch rechts außen, der bisher am lautesten jubelte. Sieben kamen nach Slytherin, sechs weitere nach Hufflepuff und insgesamt acht folgten Emily Bones an den Tisch der Ravenclaws.

Mit jedem eingeteilten Schüler wurde die Masse an neuen Schülern weniger und meine eigene Nervosität stieg. Ich mochte es nicht im Rampenlicht zu stehen, so wie ich es jetzt tat. Unbeweglich blieb ich neben der älteren Hexe stehen und wagte es nicht mich umzusehen, als ob ich damit noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken würde.

Meine Nervosität tat das, was sie immer mit mir tat. Sie überlagerte mein Denkvermögen! Wie ich das hasste. Wenn ich nervös bin gleiche ich einen zitternden etwas, das am liebsten fliehen würde.

Gerade rechzeitig kamen meine Denkfähigkeiten zurück, um zu bemerken, dass mittlerweile alle neunen Schüler auf ihre Häuser verteilt waren. Ich sah mich nun um und sah einen alten Mann mit einem Bart, der ihm bis zur Hüfte ging, hinter dem Tisch der Lehrer aufstehen. Dies musste Albus Dumbledore sein, Ginny und Hermine hatten ihn mir beschrieben. So alt hatte ich mir einen der mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit nicht vorgestellt. Aber auch ich konnte mich mal irren.

Seine eisblauen Augen sahen mich einen Moment großväterlich und gütig an, bevor er seine Stimmer erhob.

„Mein lieben Schüler, herzlich willkommen auf Hogwarts! Alle anderen, willkommen zurück. Bevor wir unsere Mägen mit einem herrlichen Festessen verwöhnen, möchte ich noch eine weitere neue Schülerin willkommen heißen.", sagte er und blickte durch die Runde. Ich schrumpfte ein paar Zentimeter. Das war die Aufmerksamkeit, vor der ich mich gefürchtet hatte.

Aber natürlich konnte ich ihr nicht entkommen.

„Sie kommt von der deutschen Zauberschule Magiras und wird ihr letztes Jahr hier auf Hogwarts verbringen. Herzlich willkommen, Phoebe Mackenzie!", fuhr er fort. Professor McGonagall forderte mich auf mich auf den Stuhl zwecks meiner Einteilung zu setzen. Ich atmete noch mal durch und folgte der Aufforderung. Die Hexe setzte mir den Hut auf und ich sah erstmal nichts.

*Hallo, noch ein neues Gesicht!*, hörte ich eine wispernde Stimme in meinem Ohr. *Du bist wahrlich etwas Besonderes! So was hatte ich nur einmal bisher.*

„Tatsächlich, wer denn?", wollte ich trotz leichter Panik wissen. *Tja, er hat Großes geschafft, jedoch waren seine Taten nicht sehr vorbildlich. Nichtsdestotrotz war er ein guter Schüler.*, fuhr der Hut fort. Als ich nachfragen wollte, wen er denn meinte, wechselte er das Thema und kam auf die wichtigste Frage im Moment zu sprechen. Ich war etwas überrumpelt, fing mich aber schnell.

*Nun, welches Haus ist für dich das Richtige? Du bist mutig aber auch voller List. Schwierig…ich schwanke…*

„Zwischen welchen Häusern denn?", wollte ich wissen.

*Ich schwanke zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. In beiden Häusern könntest du Großes vollbringen. So stell ich dich vor die Wahl*

Ich war baff. Da stellte mich dieser Stofffetzen vor eine Wahl, die ER eigentlich treffen sollte! Langsam kehrte meine schlechte Laune zurück.

„Hör mal, Meister. Mich einzuteilen ist dein Job, nicht meiner!", machte ich ihm deutlich. Ein leichtes Lachen drang an mein Ohr.

*Mut hast du wahrlich. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu viel. Nun gut…* Das nächste Wort rief er laut in die Halle.

*GRYFFINDOR!* ich nahm den Hut von meinem Kopf und ging zum entsprechenden Tisch, wo mir Ginny und Hermine bereits entgegen strahlten Ich ließ mich neben Ginny nieder und schaute in die Ruhe. Mir gegenüber saßen die beiden Jungs, die ich mit Hermine am Bahnhof gesehen habe. Der junge Mann mit den schwarzen strubbeligen Haaren lächelte mich aufrichtig an. Er war mir sofort sympathisch.

„Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter und das ist Ron Weasley!", sagte er und deutete auf den Rotschopf neben sich. Dass er mit Ginny verwandt war, sah ich auf der Stelle. War ja auch nicht zu übersehen.

Hermine bedeutete uns nach vorne zu sehen, wo Albus Dumbledore seine angefangene Rede fortsetzte. Er erläuterte uns, dass der Wald auf den Schulgelände und das Zaubern auf den Gängen verboten sei. Den gelangweilten Mienen meiner Mitschüler entnahm ich, dass diese Informationen wohl Tradition waren.

Als er zu den Änderungen im Lehrerkollegium kam, waren alle wieder da.

„Wie ihr seht, haben wir ein bekanntes Gesicht in Hogwarts. Professor Remus Lupin wird dieser Jahr das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erneut unterrichten!"

Ohrenbetäubendes Geklatsche unterbrach den Schulleiter. Mein Tisch klatsche am lautesten. Mein Blick ging zum Slytherintisch. Dort klatschte zu meiner Verwunderung…keiner! Irritiert wandte ich mich an Hermine.

„Prof. Lupin war der beste, den wir in dem Fach je hatten. Die Slytherins hassen ihn.", erklärte sie mir. Ich sah ihn mir an. Narben zierten sein Gesicht, er wirkte schäbig, lächelte aber freundlich. Ich überlegte mir gerade, ob ich seine Magie wie bei Prof. McGonagall prüfen sollte, wurde aber abgelenkt, als der Schulleiter das Festessen eröffnete und die Tische sich mit Essen luden.

Jetzt merkte ich, dass ich Hunger hatte und beschloss meine „Prüfung" zu verschieben. Ich griff zum Hühnchen und tat es meinen Mitschülern gleich, die ihren Hunger bereits stillten.

Gesättigt lief ich später mit Harry und den anderen zu meinem neuen Heim auf Zeit, wo ich ins Bett fiel und einschlief. Meine Vision vom Vortrag, die Kopfschmerzen und die Fragen, die ich mir im Zug gestellt hatte, waren (vorerst) vergessen.

tbc


	5. Unterricht

Kapitel 5: Unterricht

Ich stöhnte und ließ meinen Kopf auf meine Arme fallen. Ich hatte jetzt schon genug von diesem Lärm und, wenn es so weiterging, von dem ganzen Tag.

Um mich herum plapperten und quatschten meine neuen Mitschüler was das zeug hält. Das war definitiv zu viel für mich. Ich verstand nicht, wie alle schon so früh am Morgen so fröhlich und aktiv sein konnten.

Ich selber hatte diese Nacht nicht gut geschlafen, obwohl ich am Abend zuvor völlig entkräftet ins Bett gefallen war. Mitten in der Nacht wiederholte sich meine Vision, die ich bereits die Nacht vorher erlebte.

Noch einmal fühlte ich die Schmerzen der unbekannten Frau, die ihren Peinigern nicht entkommen konnte.

Noch einmal sah ich die Folter des Opfers direkt vor meinen Augen.

Noch einmal konnte ich nicht eingreifen und wieder fühlte ich die altbekannte Hilflosigkeit, die mich mit jeder neuen Vision wieder befiel.

Demnach war meine Nacht nicht die beste, die ich bisher hatte. /Hoffentlich hab ich noch ein bisschen Ruhe, bis der Unterricht anfängt./ dachte ich und hoffte wirklich, dass dem so wäre.

„Guten Morgen, Phoebe!"

Murrend hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte in Harrys strahlend grüne Augen. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Meine erhoffte Ruhe würde mir nicht gestattet werden.

Harry setzte sich neben mich. Ihm folgte auch der Rest des Goldenen Trios (der Spitzname wurde mir gestern schon genannt). Ron Weasley blickte noch leicht verschlafen umher und widmete sich dann seinem Frühstück aus Porridge (auch das war etwas, dass ich nicht verstand, wie man es zum Frühstück essen konnte), Toast und Kürbissaft. Während Harry an mir vorbei zum Toast griff, blickte ich Hermine, die gegenüber von mir Platz genommen hatte an.

Sie sprühte förmlich vor Energie und schien auch ohne Frühstück in den tag starten zu wollen. Das war definitiv zu viel! So viel Frohsinn konnte ich nicht aushalten. Wieder sank mein Kopf auf meine Arme.

„Wasch ischt losch?" Ron versuchte, den Mund voller Essen, mich an zu sprechen. Neben ihm verzog Hermine ihr Gesicht zu einer missbilligenden Miene.

„Ron! Kannst du mich mal aufhören das Essen in dich herein zu stopfen?!", entrüstete sich Hermine. Harry begann zu grinsen.

„Ich hab Hunger!", erwiderte Ron und schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, warum Hermine ihn so angriff.

„Du kannst auch zweimal nehmen. Du hast genug Zeit!", antwortete Hermine. Sie sah aus als wollte sie ihm das Buch, das sie während des Essens las, auf den kopf hauen.

„Ja, Ron, iss nicht zu viel!", mischte sich auch Ginny ein, die in diesem Moment hereinkam. Sie grinste, wie Harry zuvor auch. Mir wurde klar, dass dieses Gespräch zum morgendlichen Ritual gehörte und wandte mich wieder meinem Armen zu, die schlaftechnisch einladend wirkte.

Eine Hand erschien in meinem Blickfeld und stellte eine Tasse mit duftender Flüssigkeit vor mich. Kaffee! Dankbar nahm ich sie an. Das konnte ich jetzt gebrauchen.

„Schlecht geschlafen?" Harrys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte stumm in der Hoffnung, er würde nicht nachfragen.

Dieses Mal war Fortuna mir hold. Harry blickte wieder zu seinen Freunden, die noch immer an zanken waren.

Diesmal schien jedoch ein Lehrer ihr Gesprächstoff zu sein.

„Und dann quält uns die alte Fledermaus wieder!"

„Er ist ein Lehrer, Ron! Nenn ihn nicht so." Hermine funkelte ihn an.

„Wieso verteidigst du das Ekel?" Ron schaute sie unverständlich an. Dann wurde sein Blick jedoch auf einen Fleck hinter mir gelenkt und er wurde schlagartig blass. Hermine blickte jetzt ebenfalls auf und schluckte trocken.

Auch ich merkte jetzt einen Schatten, der über mich und Harry neben mir fiel. An der Reaktion meiner neuen Freunde konnte ich spüren, dass besagter Lehrer Besitzer des Schatten sein musste. Doch ich fühlte noch mehr.

Eine starke Aura berührte mein Bewusstsein, ohne dass ich bewusst nach ihr suchte. Ich spürte Autorität, Selbstbewusstsein aber auch Gefahr. So eine deutliche und mächtige Aura hab ich bisher nur selten gespürt.

Unschuldig blickte ich hinter mich und blickte in das Gesicht des Auraträgers. Seine schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Augen sahen mich an. Ich verzog keine Miene, obwohl sein stechender Blick mich richtig durchleuchtete und prüfte.

Nach scheinbar unendlichen Sekunden löste er seinen Blick von meinem, warf Harry, Ron und Hermine einen tödlichen Blick zu und verschwand mit wehendem Unhang Richtung Ausgang.

Meine neuen Freunde atmeten sichtlich erleichtert aus. Der Geräuschpegel, der mit dem Auftauchen des Lehrers schlagartig verstummt war, nahm wieder zu, bis schließlich auch der Letzte sich wieder seinen eigenen Gesprächen zuwandte.

„Das war Professor Snape.", erklärte mir Hermine. Ich erinnerte mich daran, was sie und Ginny mir über ihn erzählt hatten. Er ist also der Lehrer, der so sehr als Schülerschreck bekannt war. Ganz ehrlich…irgendwie freute ich mich auf ein Treffen mit ihm, warum wusste ich auch nicht.

In diesem Moment bedeutete uns Hermine das Frühstück zu beenden, da der Unterricht in Kürze beginnen würde.

Ich folgte ihr und den Anderen in Richtung Kerker. Auf dem Weg verabschiedete sich Ginny von uns, da sie in den ersten Stunden Verwandlung hatte.

Wir erreichten den Raum, in dem meine erste Unterrichtsstunde in Hogwarts stattfinden sollte. Zaubertränke war schon damals in Magiras mein absolutes Lieblingsfach gewesen und ich war sichtlich gespannt, während Harry und Ron so aussahen, als ob sie ihren letzten Gang zum Galgen antreten würden. Ich wandte mich an Hermine, die mir es mir erklärte.

„Harry ist Snapes Hassschüler und Ron ist einfach schlecht in diesem Fach." Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, schlug die Tür auf und Snape stürmte durch den Raum, den Umhang dramatisch hinter sich aufbäumend. Er blieb bei seinem Pult stehn und drehte sich um, seine Augen schweiften unheilvoll über die Klasse und blieben an mir hängen.

„Miss MacKenzie", seine Augen blitzten kalt auf mich herab, "Was bekomme ich wenn ich Wermutaufguss mit Affodillwurzel mische?" Ich wusste, dass er mich damit testen wollte.

„Den Trank der lebenden Toten, ein Schlaftrank, der bei zu großer Mange, einen Menschen jahrelang schlafen lassen kann. Wermut wird dabei am Besten bei Vollmond im Frühjahr geerntet, damit er seine volle Wirkung erreicht, Affodillwurzel dagegen zwischen April und Juli.

Gibt man ein wenig geriebenen Lavendel hinzu ist der Körper in der Lage, den unnatürlichen Schlafzustand besser zu verarbeiten." Ich sah Snape an und war mir bewusst, dass alle meine Mitschüler mich ungläubig anblickten. Doch davon ließ ich mich nicht beirren.

Snape selber schien ebenfalls überrascht zu sein. Ich vermutete, dass nicht viele Schüler seine Fragen richtig beantworten konnten. Plötzlich änderte sich sein Blick und nahm einen verwirrten und zugleich ungläubigen Ausdruck an. Es erschien mir, als ob ihm eine unangenehme Erinnerung überkam. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, er würde mich kennen, was jedoch völlig unmöglich war.

Ich war es diesmal, die den Blickkontakt unterbrach, wodurch ich wahrnahm, dass mich immer noch alle anstarrten. Als ich in der kurzen, aber stillen Pause umherblickte, blieb mein Blick an einem Jungen in der linken Hälfte des Raumes hängen und meine Augen weiteten sich. Dort saß der weißblonde Schüler mit den sturmgrauen Augen, den ich durch unsere unglückliche Begegnung am Bahnhof nicht vergessen hatte.

Seine grauen Augen wurden ebenfalls größer, als er mich erkannte, verdunkelten sich jedoch wieder augenblicklich. Waren sie eben noch mit Überraschung gefüllt, begann der Hass nun die Überhand zu gewinnen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Snape wieder gefangen und verlangte Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendwie hatte seine schlechte Laune zugenommen und mir kam der Gedanke, dass ich mit meiner Antwortet dazu beigetragen hatte. Er nannte uns kurz unsere Aufgabe und ließ sich hinter seinem Pult nieder, um uns mit Argusaugen zu mustern.

Ich wandte mich der Aufgabe zu, unterdrückte ein Lächeln, da ich sie bereits aus meiner alten Schule kannte und machte mich lautlos seufzend an die Arbeit.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief relativ ruhig nur unterbrochen durch Nevilles explodierten Kessel, der Snapes Wut neue Nahrung gab und für uns eine Menge Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten bedeutete. Langsam verstand ich, warum Snape bei niemandem beliebt war. /Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden…/, dachte ich.

tbc


End file.
